


Doctor Midnight

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [184]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's been months since Bobby began secretly wearing the hood and fighting crime on the streets of Starling. Now that his son's secret is out, Oliver must decide if Bobby is ready to wear a mask. Oliver's surprised to realize that he might be the one not ready.





	Doctor Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is 175/184. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Original Photograph by Ashkela

 

“Keep your elbow up,” Oliver barked at Bobby. He watched as his eldest sons circled each other on the mat. William was dominating their encounter without so much as breaking a sweat. He was two inches taller and thirty-five pounds heavier than his little brother. Bobby was faster, but he didn’t have the same stamina. Oliver winced in anticipation of the blow William was about to deliver to Bobby’s chest. William easily flipped Bobby onto his back.

“That’s enough,” Oliver said as he approached the mats. He handed William a towel, “Go home. Give your wife and kids a hug from me.”

“Good job,” William told Bobby. “You’re getting better.”

“Yeah,” Bobby panted with a small wave at his brother, “so much better.”

Oliver held out his hand to Bobby, “Come on.”

Bobby shook his head and pointed to the mat, “I live here now.”

“I don’t think your dad will approve,” Oliver said. He held his hand out again, “On your feet.”

Bobby groaned as Oliver pulled him to his feet. “Are you ever going to let me out on the streets?”

Oliver knew how much his son wanted his approval, but he couldn’t give him the answer he wanted. “You’re not ready yet.”

“I’ve passed every test you’ve given me,” Bobby said before gulping down a bottle of water.

“You haven’t passed hand to hand combat,” Oliver reminded his son. “Did you hit your head fighting William? That wasn’t a victory.”

Bobby smiled wryly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “No one can beat William in hand to hand. Do you honestly expect me to beat him before you let me out on the streets?” The smile fell from his face, “This isn’t some technicality you created to appease da, is it?”

“You should know by now that if your dad told me that you’re not allowed to put on a mask, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” Oliver clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder, “That being said, I’m not putting you on the street until I can look your dad in the eyes and tell him that you’re ready.”

“I am ready,” Bobby said solemnly.

“You’re not.”

“Did Uncle Roy ever beat you or Uncle Dig before you let him out on the street?”

Oliver’s knee throbbed with the memory of Roy’s mirakuru fueled assault. “Your Uncle Roy got his licks in with both your Uncle John and me. But that’s not why we let him put on a mask. You don’t need to beat William to put on your mask.”

“I don’t understand,” Bobby said with frustration. He gestured wildly towards the basement door, “I’m a better fighter than almost everyone in this city.”

“You haven’t knocked William on his ass – not even once. He’s given you plenty of opportunities,” Oliver said as he began circling his son. “You hold back. You hesitate when you see an opening.” He threw a punch and Bobby blocked it. “Your brain works faster than anyone I know – including your mom’s.” He pointed at his son’s head. “I see the moment you recognize what’s about to happen and you don’t react. Why?”

“It’s William,” Bobby said as he blocked another punch. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Bobby was an excellent fighter, but he lacked the killer instinct. He was always more concerned with his opponent’s wellbeing than he was with his own. Oliver shook his head as he kicked out a leg. Bobby spun to avoid the kick. “You’re not pulling your punches. You hold them completely. I don’t expect you to put your full force behind your blows to William, but I do expect you to fight to win. You won’t learn otherwise. My fear is that you’ll wind up dead.”

“When I’m fighting a bad guy, I won’t hesitate,” Bobby insisted.

Oliver wasn’t sure if he believed him and if he didn’t trust that Bobby would fight for his own life, there was no way he was putting his son on the street. Watching William become the Green Arrow had filled Oliver with great pride, but it had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done. Lance had once told Oliver that being a parent was to forever have your heart walking outside your body. Oliver had five hearts out in the world and he had the same instincts as Felicity and Tommy to keep their children out of harm’s way. He did his best to treat his adult children like adults capable of making their own decisions, but in this moment, he was making the decision. Bobby wasn’t ready, and the reality was he might never be.

“This life isn’t for everyone. It’s okay if it’s not for you.” Oliver landed a punch to Bobby’s side. There was no force behind his blow, but Bobby still staggered back a step. “We hurt people, Bobby. Yes, most of them are trying to kill us, but we hurt people – we break bones – we draw blood.”

“I know that,” Bobby growled with frustration.

As much as Oliver could see himself and Felicity in the young man before him, Bobby was Tommy’s son. He was charming, funny, and empathetic to a fault. “You’re not like me – or your mom – you have a gentle soul, just like your dad. Your going to be a doctor so you can ease suffering in others.”

“This team keeps people from suffering,” Bobby said, his punch landing against Oliver’s stomach.

“We stop innocent people from suffering at the hands of bad guys, but we make the bad guys suffer,” Oliver said, clarifying Bobby’s statement. “There are other ways to make a difference. Your dad makes a difference every day – without a mask – or his fists.”

“I’m different than da,” Bobby said defiantly, throwing a punch. “I’m not afraid.”

Anger flared in Oliver’s chest as he grabbed Bobby’s arm and sent his son facedown onto the mat. “Your dad is the bravest man I know,” he said as he circled his son’s prone body. “His choice to stay out of a mask wasn’t a decision made from fear.”

Bobby rolled onto his back. “I’m not saying da is afraid. I’m saying, I’m not afraid to do what’s necessary. I want to wear a mask.”

Oliver sat on the mat next to Bobby. “You know that you have nothing to prove to me. I will love you no matter what. I’m already prouder of you than I have words to express. When I first held you in my arms, it was the first time I understood how limitless love is. From the moment your mom told us that she was pregnant with you, I had all these hopes and dreams for you, but my imagination didn’t even come close to how amazing you turned out to be. I can’t believe you’re my kid. I was a mess when I was your age. I was selfish. I ran from all responsibilities. I was careless with your dad’s heart. You’re so young, but you’ve accomplished so much and taken on huge responsibilities – you don’t need to take this one on. I never wanted this - for any of you. I did it so you never would.”

“I want this,” Bobby said with fire in his eyes. “I want to protect this city the way you and William do.”

“I believe that you believe that, but I need to see it in your fighting style.”

Bobby flopped back on the mat. “I don’t know how to be anyone other than me.”

“I don’t want you to be anyone other than who you are,” Oliver said. “We need to find a way for you to be yourself and for me to be comfortable that you can survive out on the streets.” He rested his hand on Bobby’s leg. “This is life and death – your life and death, Robert.”

“I do get it, dad. I don’t want to die either. I’ve got a pretty good life,” Bobby said.

“Okay, so we’ll figure something out - together,” Oliver said with relief.

“Okay,” Bobby agreed, “together.”

 

Oliver was surprised to see his brother-in-law standing at his office door, dressed in scrubs, and holding a takeout bag.

“Do you have some time for lunch?” Roy asked.

“Sure,” Oliver said, joining Roy at the small table by the windows. “Everything okay?”

“Bobby came to see me,” Roy said as he passed Oliver a sandwich. “He thinks you’re looking for an excuse to keep him benched.”

Oliver wasn’t entirely surprised that Bobby turned to his uncle, but he was a little hurt. He thought that they’d come to an understanding after their last conversation about Bobby not being ready. “He thinks I’m afraid of Tommy.”

“Aren’t you?” Roy held up his hand. “I’m not being smart. You and I both know that if Bobby goes out on the street, he’s going to get hurt. It’s inevitable. Tommy lost his shit the first time William got hurt – you think it won’t be the same when it’s Bobby getting stitched up?”

“My decision doesn’t have anything to do with Tommy and everything to do with Bobby not being ready. You’ve sparred with him. You can’t tell me that you don’t have the same concerns.”

“He’s different from us – I don’t think it’s a bad thing.”

“Hesitancy will get him killed.”

“He doesn’t have that same anger we were able to channel when we were young. It was easy for me to hit you back, because I was angry at the world and you pissed me off most of the time. You still know how to push my buttons. Bobby likes everyone, and everyone likes him. It’s kind of hard to punch him in the face or make him angry enough to get him to punch us.” Roy unwrapped his sandwich. “You raised a well-adjusted kid. Let’s face it, well-adjusted people don’t do what we do.”

“Bruce once told me that this life, it always starts with a death – a deep loss that drives us to do this. For me, it was my dad, for you it was your mom, for John it was his brother – Felicity her ex. Hell, even William had demons to exorcize when he put on the mask. I worry that Bobby is doing this to prove something to me and that’s not a good enough reason to put on a mask.”

“He wants to defend your legacy. How is that different than what you did for your own dad?”

“He doesn’t have anything to prove. I’m proud of him without the mask.”

Roy leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees. “Bobby knows the truth – you do realize that, right? He may not have ever asked the question, but he knows. He looks in the mirror every day and he knows the truth.”

“His DNA has nothing to do with it. He’s my son. I don’t treat him any differently than William or Nate.”

“You let William out on the streets.”

“William is a ferocious fighter,” Oliver said defensively. “I never had to worry that he wouldn’t fight to stay alive.”

“Are you sure we’re talking about Bobby and not Tommy?” Roy challenged. “I think this might be about the face you see when you look at Bobby.”

“You and me, we’ve killed people,” Oliver said.

“So has Tommy,” Roy said before Oliver could finish his thought, “and it nearly destroyed him.”

The words to declare Bobby wasn’t Tommy were on the tip of his tongue, but they wouldn’t come. Oliver hung his head and ran his hands over the back of his skull and neck as he tried to push down the lump in his throat. Roy’s words had caught him off guard. Oliver did his best to avoid thinking about the aftermath of Malcolm’s death and everything it almost cost him. “He used to worry about walking on the grass because he might kill a bug he couldn’t see.”

Roy smiled. “I remember, but he’s not four anymore.”

“At best, hesitation gets you injured, at worst it gets you killed. He hesitates,” Oliver said.

“Dinah showed me that tape. He didn’t hesitate when it mattered. Maybe you need to watch it again,” Roy said, picking his sandwich back up. “Have him run the gauntlet.”

“I’m not taking parenting advice from Bruce,” Oliver said. He admired Bruce Wayne’s drive and focus, but the man was emotionally stunted and treated his children too much like soldiers for Oliver’s liking.

“Me neither, but he trains the hell out of his Robins. He didn’t let any of them out on the street until they were able to spend one night on their own without back up. He followed them to make sure they were safe, but he didn’t interfere unless they needed him.”

“You want me to let Bobby loose for a night and follow him around to see what happens?” Oliver asked with disbelief.

“We have Overwatch run Bobby’s patrol. William can discreetly be his back up. You and I can tail him and then decide about his readiness. This way, he gets to face off against real criminals, you can determine if he hesitates when it counts, and he’ll have plenty of backup to keep him safe.”

Oliver considered Roy’s words. It was rare for his brother-in-law to voice an opinion, but when he did, Oliver never regretted listening. Roy might be right. Oliver was too close to the situation to see Bobby objectively. Letting Bobby run the gauntlet might give Oliver the perspective he needed to get comfortable with Bobby on the street. “Okay, let’s try it your way.”

 

Oliver sat at the kitchen table surrounded by family photo albums and loose photographs. The house was quiet as his husband, wife, and children slept. Oliver had been unable to fall asleep. His conversation with Roy was running on a continuous loop. He didn’t want to believe that he was holding Bobby back because he was the spitting image of Tommy, but he was beginning to wonder if Roy was right.

Felicity padded into the kitchen, her steps muffled by her pink bunny slippers. She shuffled over to him and sat on his lap. “I’m awake because you weren’t next to me. Why are you awake?”

“Bobby,” he answered.

She looked at the photo album he had opened on the table and snorted. “Wow, your hair was terrible. When was this?”

“We were nineteen. Tommy came to see me at Yale – it was a surprise,” Oliver said. “He showed up in the middle of the night.”

“He’s got a black eye,” Felicity sounded distressed, her finger tracing Tommy’s face.

“Malcolm went to see him. He wasn’t happy with all the biology classes Tommy was taking. He’d been told to transfer into some Econ classes, but he didn’t. It was too late in the semester to transfer and Malcolm didn’t take it well.”

“He surprised you because he needed you,” Felicity said with a sad smile. “You made him feel safe.”

“All I ever wanted to do was keep him safe – to keep Malcolm’s fists from him. I failed him. He had to endure Malcolm for five years without me.” Oliver turned the album page and revealed a Christmas photo. Tommy, Oliver, and Thea were dressed as elves for an event at the children’s hospital. Robert had gone as Santa. It had been a good day. They’d been happy.

“You loved him,” Felicity said, leaning against his chest. “That’s all he’s ever wanted from you. He didn’t expect you to keep him safe – it was never your responsibility.”

It might not have been his responsibility, but it never stopped him from feeling like it was. He couldn’t spare Tommy the physical pain he experienced at his dad’s hands, but Oliver could prevent Bobby from ever experiencing violence as a routine part of his life. There was a part of him that felt like he owed that to Tommy. Their children were raised gently and with an abundance of love. To subject them to violence – even violence with a higher purpose felt like a betrayal.  Bobby was his responsibility. Tommy and Felicity had trusted him to raise a family together. “He said he’d leave me if I let our kids put on a mask.”

“He also told you to train Bobby. Even Tommy knows that Bobby is as stubborn as you are. If you don’t let him out on the street, he’ll do it without our blessing.”

Oliver flipped the pages until he found the photo he wanted. He tapped the picture of nineteen-year-old Tommy wearing a red Rockets’ t-shirt. He slid a picture of Bobby taken the previous spring wearing a red Rockets’ t-shirt.

Felicity inhaled sharply. “Wow.” 

“I know,” Oliver agreed.

Bobby had looked like Tommy from his infancy, but there had always been enough Felicity mixed in to have plausible deniability about Bobby’s paternity. The older Bobby became, the harder it was to deny the truth. There were times, like with the photos of them in their matching t-shirts, that it seemed that Bobby was Tommy’s clone.

“Roy thinks that I don’t see Bobby when he’s training,” Oliver said.

“He thinks you see Tommy,” Felicity stated.

“Roy talked to you?” Oliver asked.

“No, I didn’t talk to Roy. Our Bobby can’t catch a break. Tommy can only see the worst of himself in Bobby, and you can only see Tommy’s frailties in him,” Felicity said.

His wife’s words were like a sharp slap. “That’s not true,” Oliver protested.

“Not all the time, but sometimes, I think you and Tommy forget that Bobby is his own man. He should be free to make his own choices and his own mistakes.” Felicity caressed Oliver’s chest. “He might look like Tommy, but in here, he’s your son. He wants to make the world a better place and he won’t be satisfied until he’s on the front lines doing everything he can. He’s a man now. He needs your guidance, not your protection. Maybe you should try to see the man he is.”

Oliver picked up a photo of Bobby. He was grinning at the camera showing off his missing front teeth. “Maybe it was different with William because I didn’t know him as a little boy.” He handed Felicity the picture he was holding. “This is who I see every time I look at him.”

Felicity laughed, “God, he was so stinking cute.”

“The cutest,” Oliver said, as he continued to sort through photographs.

“Roy thinks he’s ready,” Felicity said.

“Yeah.”

“It sounds like we have an Oliver problem, not a Bobby problem,” Felicity said.

“Yeah.”

“So, what are we going to do about that?” Felicity asked.

Oliver dropped his head to the top of his wife’s. As usual, she was right. Bobby wasn’t the problem, Oliver was. Bobby was trained. William was going to be as great a partner to Bobby as Dig and Roy were to Oliver. The only thing Bobby was lacking was experience, and he was never going to get experience if Oliver only allowed him to run drills. “I guess I’m going to need to let him run the gauntlet.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Felicity kissed him softly. “I’m proud of you.”

“Is it ready?” he asked.

“It’s been ready for weeks,” she responded.

 

Oliver sat at his workbench as he sharpened arrow heads. The whirring of the wheel, and the repetitive movement of the metal against the wheel was soothing. His mind was comfortably blank as he sharpened the arrow heads that would be used by both his sons. He refused to allow his anxiety for Bobby to change his mind.

The exterior door beeped and the sound of Bobby and William teasing one another filled the foundry. Oliver turned off the wheel’s motor and straightened his arrowheads. Felicity looked over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Mom,” Bobby said with surprise. “I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight.”

“Sometimes I need to see my babies in person,” Felicity said.

“I think she’s talking about the computers, not us,” William said.

“She’s definitely talking about the computers,” Bobby said.

“Hey, Uncle Roy,” he said as Roy entered from the back. “What’s up with you and dad. You’re dressed like ninjas.”

Roy and Oliver were dressed in black tactical gear. They were planning on hitting the streets to follow Bobby as soon as he left.

“Your dad and I have plans tonight,” Roy said cryptically.

“I guess you’re training me tonight,” Bobby said to William. “What’s it going to be?”

“No training tonight,” Oliver said. “Your mom got you something.”

Bobby’s eyes followed Oliver’s finger across the room to the cases where their suits were displayed. A new case had been put up and was draped with a sheet.

“For real?” Bobby asked, looking between his parents.

“For real,” Oliver said.

Bobby sprinted across the room and pulled the sheet from the case. He stood with his mouth agape, the sheet clutched in his hand, as he stared at his suit, quiver, and bow. In the light of the case the deep blue of the leather was visible. At night, on patrol, the suit would appear black. A caduceus was embossed in the center of the suit’s chest. An embossed snake coiled up both arms of the jacket, their heads meeting between the shoulder blades over a full moon. The hood was the same style as the hood that had belonged to Yao Fei.

With a shaking hand, Bobby tapped the front of the case and the door slid open. He ran his hand over the front of the jacket.

“What do you think Doctor Midnight?” Felicity asked.

“It looks amazing,” Bobby said, his eyes still roaming over the suit.

“Cisco might’ve gone a little overboard with the snakes and caduceus, but it goes with your codename,” Felicity said.

“It’s perfect. The snakes are a scary touch,” Bobby said.

“Go try it on,” William said, squeezing his brother’s shoulders. “We can’t go out on the streets if you’re going to split those pants. Although,” he said, covering a smile with his hand, “the women of Starling will go crazy when they see your full moon.”

“Be nice to your brother,” Felicity said to William. “It’s a big moment in every hero’s life.”

Bobby hugged Felicity before throwing his arms around Oliver. “Thank you,” he said to his dad. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Oliver hugged Bobby tighter. “Always.”

Bobby removed his suit from the mannequin with reverence. Oliver covered his smile as he watched his son. Soon enough he’d be tearing the suit from the mannequin to get on the street as quickly as possible.

“You okay, dad?” William asked when Bobby disappeared to the locker room to change.

“I’m good,” Oliver said. He hoped none of them would look back on this night with regret.

“I’ll watch his back tonight. He’s going to do great,” William said with certainty.

“I know you’ll always have his back. I hope he’s as good a partner to you as Roy and Dig were to me,” Oliver said. His sons were already bonded as brothers. He expected that bond to only strengthen when they began to fight side by side for their city.

William smiled, “I have no doubt.”

Five minutes later, Bobby ran back into the room wearing his new suit. It appeared to fit him perfectly. “How’s your range of motion? You’ll need to draw arrows and your bow.”

Bobby pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked his bow, and drew the string in one fluid motion. He released the tension on his bow and returned the arrow to the quiver. “It feels good.”

“It looks good,” William said.

“I feel like I should be taking an oath or something,” Bobby said with a wry grin. “There should be a ceremony.”

“There’s only one oath that means anything around here,” Oliver said, running his hands over Bobby’s shoulders. “Make smart decisions.”

“I can do that,” Bobby promised. “I’m a genius.”

“Oh boy,” Roy muttered. “Doctor Humble should be your codename.”

“You’re missing something,” Felicity said, handing her son a small box. “This is a tradition around here.”

Bobby opened the box and pulled a deep blue domino mask free. “Wow,” he said, running his fingers over the flexible material. Bobby held the mask out to his mom and lowered his head. Felicity slipped the mask over his head and straightened it over his eyes. “How do I look?” he asked as he raised his hood.

Tears of pride filled Felicity’s eyes. She smiled up at her son and answered, “Like a hero.”

 

“How’s he doing?” the Green Arrow asked as he crouched behind his dad and uncle.

“Good,” Roy answered, passing a pair of binoculars to William. “He caught two idiots breaking into cars with a pipe. He’s waiting for SCPD to show up.”

“It’s been relatively quiet,” Oliver said. Bobby had done a good job on his patrol, but he hadn’t been challenged by any of the people he encountered. He’d effectively moved along a group that had looked like they were going to start a fight outside a bar using a combination of physical intimidation and humor. Even the car thieves had surrendered without a fight. One look at the drawn bow and the men had dropped their pipes and had fallen to their knees. It wasn’t that Oliver wanted Bobby to end up in a fight, but he was hoping to be reassured that Bobby had what it took to survive the streets. He was going to need to find a way to trust that Bobby would fight for his life and that William would always have his back. He could foresee several more nights spent observing from rooftops in his future.

“Most nights are, dad,” William said. “If every night was supervillains and five alarm fires, we’d drop from exhaustion.”

“How’d things go with your informant?” Oliver asked.

William shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. Teeth is up to something. There’s been too much chatter, but no one seems to know what his next move is going to be.”

“Overwatch hasn’t found anything,” Roy said. “Teeth isn’t smart enough to keep off Overwatch’s radar.”

“I know – that’s why I’m worried,” William said. He pointed to the street below. “I don’t recognize those two.”

“Doc checked their IDs, they’re from Hub City,” Oliver said.

“They’re a long way from home to be boosting cars in the Glades,” William said.

“Overwatch is checking for a local connection. They might be visiting and got bored,” Roy said. “Nothing passes the time like some petty crime.”

“You sound nostalgic, Uncle Roy,” William teased.

“Nah, I wouldn’t go back. Putting on a mask was the best decision I ever made – well, second best. Stealing your aunt’s purse was still my best decision.”

“SCPD’s here,” Oliver said as he watched Bobby melt into the shadows of the alley across from where he’d left the two men for the cops.

“Sunrise is in forty-three minutes. Time to come in Green Arrow and Doctor Midnight,” Overwatch said through the coms.

“Roger that. I’m five minutes out,” Green Arrow said.

“Me too,” Bobby responded. “The cops have picked up their packages.”

“Better hustle if you’re going to beat us back,” William said.

“I’m not going back. I’ve got something to do at home,” Oliver replied.

 

The smell of coffee greeted Oliver and soothed his nerves as he quietly slipped into his home. The sun was just over the horizon and the light had just begun to spread across the foyer floor. He expected to find Tommy in the kitchen, but the freshly brewed pot of coffee was the only thing waiting for him. “Buddy?”

“Laundry room,” Tommy called out.

Tommy was standing in front of the folding table and stacking towels into a laundry basket when Oliver entered the laundry room. He was dressed in his pajamas, but it was clear that he hadn’t been to sleep. Oliver pressed a kiss to the side of Tommy’s neck as he stepped behind him. “Morning.”

“How’d he do?” Tommy asked as he continued to fold towels.

“It was a quiet night. He caught two guys breaking into a car. They didn’t put up any resistance,” Oliver said.

Tommy turned to face Oliver. “What does that mean? Do you need to see more or was it enough for you to make up your mind?”

Oliver leaned against the washing machine. “Everyone thinks he’s ready.”

“I don’t care about everyone else. I care about your opinion. Is he ready?” Tommy said.

“Are you ready?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, but I’ll never be ready.”

“How can I sign off on him being on the street if you don’t want him there?”

“I already said that I would find a way to live with it,” Tommy said. “I never promised I’d be happy about it.”

“No, but you did promise to leave me if I ever let our kids wear a mask,” Oliver said.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Tommy said with a sigh. “I’m resigned to the fact that our children have minds of their own and are determined to follow in Felicity and your footsteps.”

“Are you going to stay when - not if - when he gets hurt?”

Tommy turned back to his laundry. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“I need to talk about it,” Oliver insisted. He wouldn’t let Bobby wear a mask at the cost of his marriage.

Tommy spun around. “What do you want me to say? That I won’t leave you if our son dies wearing a mask?”

Hearing Tommy say those words was like a knife to his heart. He didn’t want to imagine a world where his children died before him, but he would be a liar if he didn’t admit that they were the words he was desperate to hear. “Yes.”

“Ollie,” Tommy sighed.

“If you say it, I’ll believe it,” Oliver said. Tommy never lied to him and if he promised not to leave, then he wouldn’t. “I need to hear you say it.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist. “I promise. I’m not going to leave you if the worst happens. He’s our baby. I won’t be the only one with a broken heart. If you think he can hold his own out there – then, I guess, we have another hero in the family.”

“Daddy?” Bobby called eagerly. “Da?”

Oliver and Tommy walked into the kitchen to find Bobby pacing and Felicity filling a large mug with coffee. Bobby stopped when he saw his dads.

“Well?” Bobby asked. “Do I get to keep wearing my new suit?”

Oliver looked to Felicity and Tommy before he answered. “Yes.”

Bobby let out a whoop of triumph as he pumped his fist. He threw his arms around Oliver’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re going to need to train harder than ever before.”

“We’re very proud of you,” Felicity said, “but it still can’t interfere with school.”

Bobby hugged Felicity and lifted her off her feet. “Thank you. I promise, I’ll still get straight A’s.”

“You’re welcome – and you better.”

Bobby eyed Tommy nervously. “You should see my suit, da. It’s sick – the color – the snakes.”

“Your mom showed it to me. It does look sick. I’m glad you like it,” Tommy said with a tired smile.

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Bobby said, hugging Tommy.

“I need you to make smart decisions when you’re wearing it,” Tommy said, holding Bobby close.

“I will, da. I promise.” Bobby spun on his heels, wired with the adrenalin a night on the streets always delivered. Oliver knew the feeling and was a bit envious of the adventures still awaiting his son.

“Is Becks up yet?” Bobby asked Tommy as he moved towards the stairs. “I want to tell her about last night.”

“It’s Saturday before seven, wake her at your own peril,” Tommy warned.

Bobby hurried back into the kitchen and fixed a large mug of coffee. “She won’t throw something at me if I bring her coffee.”

Felicity laughed as Bobby’s feet thundered up the stairs. “The criminals of Starling have nothing on early morning Becca.”

Tommy opened the refrigerator. “She’s got dance rehearsal this morning – she has to be up anyway.”

“Here,” Oliver gently moved Tommy aside. “I’ll make breakfast.”

Tommy poured himself a cup of coffee, “What are the chances the twins are going to want to spend the morning at home? I need a few hours of sleep.”

“I’m sure the twins can look after themselves for a few hours,” Felicity said. “I could use a few hours too.”

“Me too,” Oliver said, covering a yawn.

“If the three of us go back to bed, I’m not sure how much sleeping we’ll be doing,” Tommy said with a grin.

Oliver laughed. “You’re going to have to work harder than that smile to seduce me. Right now, the only thing I want to get up close and personal with is my pillow.”

“Buddy, that sounds like a challenge,” Tommy said.

“Da,” Becca shouted from the top of the stairs. “Have you seen my pink tights?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. He hated when the children shouted through the house, especially when they wanted something from him. Oliver laughed when he saw the conflict on his husband’s face and the moment he decided not to climb the stairs and chose to shout back. “They’re on your dresser.”

“No, those are my white ones,” Becca shouted back.

“Did you look under the white ones?” Tommy replied.

Becca’s bare feet could be heard against the wooden floors. Her parents awaited her inevitable reply.

“Thanks, da,” Becca shouted back.

“She gets her selective blindness from you,” Tommy teased Felicity.

“Guilty as charged,” Felicity said with a shrug.

The twins entered the kitchen together, their eyes heavy with sleep. “Da,” Nate whined as he made the sign for hungry.

“Don’t look at me, your dad is in charge of breakfast this morning.”

Nate joined Oliver at the counter where he was slicing apples. Oliver held out a slice and Nate opened his mouth. Even though the twins were about to be twelve, there were still times when Oliver could pretend they were little and needed him like they once did. Felicity liked to tease him that if is wasn’t for the births of their grandchildren, Oliver might’ve pushed for them to have another baby. He placed the sliced apple on his son’s tongue and then ruffled his hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Becks is loud,” Prue mumbled into Felicity’s chest. Her arms were wrapped around her mom as Felicity tried to tame her curls with her fingers.

Nate nodded his agreement, “So loud.”

“How about you two set the table,” Tommy said as Bobby returned to the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” Bobby offered. He stooped next to Prue and she climbed onto his back.

Prue wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “How was last night?”

“Good, mom and daddy gave me my suit,” Bobby said as he removed plates from the cupboard.

Prue hugged him, “That’s great. I’m so happy for you.”

“Choking me,” Bobby said as he tried to loosen her grip from his neck.

“Sorry,” Prue said bashfully. “I’m just excited for you.”

“It’s good for William too,” Nate said, pulling silverware from the drawer. “He won’t be so lonely with you out there with him.”

Becca rushed into the kitchen dressed in a black leotard, pink tights, and a pink ballet skirt. She was wrapping her ponytail in a bun at the base of her head. “Da, will you drive me? It’s raining.”

“I’ll drive you,” Bobby offered, as he set the plates around the table.

“Can you take me to the mansion?” Nate asked. “Scott and I are going to play video games.”

“Can you drop me at Will and Em’s? Emma said I could play with the girls,” Prue said.

“Yes, I’ll drop off everyone,” Bobby said.

Oliver shared a wink with Felicity. It looked like their goal of going to bed for a few hours was about to be a reality.

“When I get a suit, I want mine to be purple,” Prue announced.

“Not me, mine is going to be black like Aunt Sara’s,” Becca said.

“Mine’s going to be green,” Nate said, dropping into his chair.

“Will’s already the Green Arrow,” Prue reminded her brother.

Nate shrugged, “He’s old. He’ll be retired and I’ll become the Green Arrow.”

“Hey,” Tommy said sharply, “what’s the rule?”

“No vigilante talk at the table,” Prue said guiltily. “Sorry, da.”

“So how many guys did you beat up last night?” Nate asked, ignoring Tommy’s rule.

Bobby’s cheeks turned pink, “I didn’t beat anyone up, but I did catch two car thieves.”

“That’s good for your first night, right daddy?” Prue asked.

“Yes, your brother did a very good job last night,” Oliver said.

“I knew you would,” Prue said proudly.

Bobby ruffled Prue’s curls, “Thanks.” He looked at Tommy guiltily. “Sorry, da.”

“That’s all right. I give up,” Tommy said, sitting at the table. “You get a one-time pass. Go ahead. Tell us about last night.”

Oliver joined his family at the kitchen table and listened as Bobby regaled the family with tales of his first night as Doctor Midnight. The look of joy and pride on Bobby’s face as he told his siblings about capturing the car thieves convinced Oliver that he’d made the right call. Bobby’s calling to protect Starling was no less compelling than his own had been. Bobby would have to find his own way and define what being a Starling hero means to him. Oliver had no doubt that Bobby would continue to make him proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> A belated Happy Thanksgiving to all my stateside readers. Now that we're in the official holiday season, I'll be taking some time off. I hope to get some writing done during my down time. I'm going to try and post a story a day over Christmas week again. Please let me know if you have any holiday prompt ideas.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
